


Strawberry Fields, and other drabbles

by mlraven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poe introduces Finn to strawberries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe takes Finn strawberry picking. It's suitably adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields, and other drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricots/gifts).



From their vantage point on the cliff, the strawberry field stretched out for what seemed like aeons, a dark green sky studded with tiny red stars.

“See? Down there’s where all the good ones are,” Poe gestured.

Finn nodded, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the sunrise over the edge of the field.

“How do we get down there?” he asked.

Poe smirked. “On our asses.”

 

As the reached the edge of the field, Finn began to smell the deep fragrance of the berries.

“Do they taste like that?” he asked wonderingly.

Poe just smiled, and bent down to pluck up a ripe one. He pressed it to Finn’s lips. “Try it.”

Finn’s lips opened obediently, sucking Poe’s fingers into his mouth when they tried to keep hold of the stem.

“Woah, buddy, don’t eat the green,” Poe laughed.

Finn blushed, and released Poe’s fingers and the mangled berry.

“Try again?” he asked from under his lashes.

“Of course,” Poe replied, picking up a second berry.

This time, Finn didn’t eat the stem. As he tongued the berry, his eyes widened with surprise, then fluttered shut, a happy sound escaping.

Poe smiled. “Just wait ‘til you try them with cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on tumblr! I'm star wars trash. geckospeaks dot tumblr


End file.
